Skyscraper
by ShootingStar9728
Summary: Kitty finds out Eric was cheating on her. Will she fall to the fire of broken heart or will she teach him a lesson? One-shot Songfic!


**Okay I decided to make a one-shot Songfic of T.U.F.F. Puppy before I go camping. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own T.U.F.F Puppy and Demi Lavato owns the song!**

* * *

**_Skyscraper_**

Kitty wasn't really happy today. Why? Because she had a date with the biggest jerk in the world, Eric. She frowned and walked into the chinease restraunt that they were meeting up at. She wanted to get there thirty minutes earlier, so she could work out a speech about Eric and her being a real, happy couple because Eric kept talking about himself and never let Kitty speak. She thought about breaking up with him, but she loved him too much that she couldn't. As she walked in she saw Eric.

_Why is he here so early...?_ Kitty thought.

As she approached, she saw Eric in a booth, making out with ANOTHER GIRL! Kitty stomped up to them. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked Eric, who was making out with Kitty's enemy, Alex. **(A/N: Read all about Alex in _You Belong With Me_)** Eric sweat-dropped. "Uh...Kitty I was..uh...sucking out venom from Alex when she got bitten by a snake..?" Kitty knew he was lying. "Don't give me excuses! I know you were kissing her, which means you were cheating on me!" Eric thought for another dumb excuse. "I'm sorry...?" He said, hoping it would work. "No! That's not going to work! Eric, you are a two-timing, lying, selfish jerk that I never want to see again!" Eric stood up and said, "Fine, I'm breaking up with you." Kitty felt her heart explode into a million pieces.

She really loved Eric, but now loving him was a mistake. Kitty thought for a moment and said, "Before we break up, I have a song to sing to you." Before Eric could argue, Kitty started to sing.

_Skies are crying, I am watching,_  
_Catching tear drops in my hands,_  
_Only silence as it's ending,_  
_Like we never had a chance,_  
_Do you have to make me feel like,_  
_There's nothing left of me?_

Kitty felt tears form when she sang the next part, but she refused to let them fall infront of Eric, knowing he would just think she was weak.

You_ can take everything I have,  
__You can break everything I am,  
__Like I'm made of glass,  
__Like I'm made of paper,  
__Go on and try to tear me down,  
__I will be rising from the ground,  
__Like a skyscraper,  
__Like a skyscraper,_

Kitty felt so tall and strong right now, in fact she felt like a skyscraper!

_As the smoke clears, I awaken,  
__And untangle you from me,  
__Would it make you feel better,  
__To watch me while I bleed?  
__All my windows still are broken,  
__But I'm standing on my feet,_

Eric just stood there in disbelief, all the people were shaking their heads at him, even Alex!

_You can take everything I have,  
__You can break everything I am,  
__Like I'm made of glass,  
__Like I'm made of paper,  
__Go on and try to tear me down,  
__I will be rising from the ground,  
__Like a skyscraper,  
__Like a skyscraper,_

Kitty just shook her head and pointed at Eric as she sang. Eric was now sweating, that meant he was nervous. Kitty felt herself getting taller and stronger, like a skyscraper._  
_

_Go run, run, run,_

___I'm gonna stay right here,  
__Watch you disappear,  
__Yeah, oh,  
__Go run, run, run,  
__Yeah, it's a long way down,  
__But I am closer to the clouds up here,  
__  
You can take everything I have,  
__You can break everything I am,  
__Like I'm made of glass,  
__Like I'm made of paper,  
__Oh Oh,  
__Go on and try to tear me down,  
__I will be rising from the ground,  
__Like a skyscraper,  
__Like a skyscraper,_

_(Like a skyscraper)_

_Like a skyscraper,  
__Like a skyscraper._

Eric was now feeling gulity. He looked at Kitty and said, "I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" Kitty shook her head and said, "Pathetic, you really think I'm going to get back together with you? Save it for the other girls who are gonna end up dumping a stupid jerk like you!" And with that, Kitty walked out of the restraunt.

She felt like tallest and strongest skyscraper in the world.

* * *

**WOOHOO! Go Kitty! She taught him a lesson! Review!**

**PEACEYS!**

**-Purple Black Rose**


End file.
